A Small Kiss in Dream
by VaughnThePhantom
Summary: This is Karukinus x Yuti fic. Full summary inside. It just about Yuti' feeling towards Karkinos XP. Sorry for some grammaticl error


A Small Kiss in Dream

* * *

**Summary : **Karukinus had a great fight with Age and he somehow unconscious and fainted. Yuti, on the other hand took care of him and went into a deep sleep then she met somebody in her dream. This is Karukinus x Yuti fic

**This is my first fic for Heroic Age. Actually I prefer Iolaus x Aneesha pairings to Karukinus and Yuti but it is easier to make their fic. Anyway, please enjoy it P and correct me if I make a mistake.**

Disclaimer : I do not own Heroic Age

After had a great fight with the fifth Nodos, Karukinus felt tired and faint. Lecti took him with her back to the silver tribe and at there, waiting Yuti with an angry look and somehow sad. (AN: Mekihata had a great fight with Bellcross and faint but he lost his power and went with Argonaut) Karukinus was taken to a place that looked like a hospital room and lay on a bed. Lekti went away to see Pumero-sama. There were Yuti and Karukinus in that room. Yuti brushed his hair carefully tried not to make he woke up and looked at him anxiously. She felt for having this kind of feeling, _anxious _and_ sad. _

Soon, she felt tired and she did not know why she really wanted to sleep and she went into a deep sleep.

Yuti's Dream

_There was white mist everywhere and Yuti was walking alone in that place, confused with what is happening. She felt nothing and suddenly she saw a figure and she realized the figure was no other than Karukinus._

'_What is he doing in my dream?' thought Yuti with an angry and happy feeling. She dumbfounded and she saw that he walked towards her without any hesitation and now they were facing each other. He was smiling to her and Yuti sure that her heart beat faster._

"_What are you doing in here? In my dream?" asked Yuti furiously._

"_IF this is your Dream then it means you are dreaming of me." _

"_Wh-..What?" Her cheek flushed. 'Am truly dreaming of him? Why?' thought her in her mind._

"_Then, why am I dreaming of you?"_

"_I don't know, this is your dream after all. Why don't you ask to yourself about your true feeling?" challenged him. Yuti shocked. She had a __**feeling? **__Was it true? _

"_No, I can't have this kind of feeling. I, the silver tribe can't have a feeling especially towards someone." murmured her that Karukinus wasn't able to hear. She faced him deeply._

"_Remember when I told you that I do this not only for fulfilling my contract, but also for someone that important to me, don't you?"_

"_Ah..of course I do! Do you think that I am so stupid to forget that easily?" Karukinus smiled softly, Yuti's cheek become redder._

'_Yeah, of course I remember. How could I forget about that statement? He do this not for the contract, yes the contract that told him to protect her, the first Nodos, but for his important person. Maybe his important person is in his tribe. But his important person is a he or she? Wait a minute! What am I thinking? It look like that I feel jealous, Jealous? How could I possibly feel that feeling?' She faced him again and said, "Is 'he' a she or a he?"_

"_It's she. Anyway, Yuti, I want you to know who that person is."_

"_Why should I care? After all, you are none other than other Nodos that have to protect me."_

"_Yeah, why should you care anyway, but I want you to know." Karukinus put his right hand onto Yuti's left cheek, which had been red like a tomato, to make them facing each other._

"_She is pretty. I know she is kind, but she hide it. She is strong and she had a pair of beautiful eyes that I've ever seen. She angry, almost everyday I see she is angry, but I know deep in her heart, she felt lonely. She had long silver hair that shines in the dark."_

_Yuti couldn't help it anymore, she couldn't hear more than this. She felt sad and tears rolled down from her silver _**(AN: I don't know her true color, so I made it. I think I need to watch the movie again XP) **_eyes. She could not hear or actually did not want to hear anymore until she heard one sentence that made her surprise._

"…_and it is you, Yuti. You are the important person, the reason for me to fight for this long. I loved you, Yuti." She surprised, she looked to him and realized that they were now very close and Karukinus leaned closer to capture her lips with his. They were kissing! 'We are kissing! What is the important thing was that I did not avoid this kiss. It seems that I like this kiss and it almost felt that I missed this kind of feeling.'_

"_Yuti." Yuti heard someone was calling her name, but she did not want this to be end, but soon, Karukinus' form gone in the air. She shouted his name and the person that was calling her name shout her name louder than before._

"_YUTI!" Suddenly she woke up._

"Yuti, glad you are awake. What happened? Why did you scream?" asked Karukinus, who had awaken from his deep _sleep_ and grabbed Yuti's left hand. _'Oh..it is just a dream. Why am I so stupid? I can have that feeling because I was sleeping. But, it felt real, the kiss, it seems so real.' _She put her right hands to her lips.

"What's the matter Yuti?" asked Karukinus once more. Yuti woke from what had happened and realized that Karukinus was grabbing her left hand.

"Let my hand go!"

"Oh, sorry!" Quickly, Karukinus took his hands off from Yuti's hand.

"So, tell me, what did you dream? Why did you scream?"

"Should I answer that?" asked Yuti. Karukinus shook his head.

"It's okay if you do not want to tell me. I know why." Yuti looked at him deeply.

"But first closed your eyes."

"Wh…what?"

"IF you want to know about my dream, close your eyes first!" ordered Yuti. Karukinus followed her order and closed his eyes. Yuti felt awkward, just now in her _dream_, he kissed her and now she leaned closer to him and kissed him, but quickly she moved to another place, so Karukinus would not ask her for the reason because she also did not know why she did that. Karukinus felt that Yuti's lips met his and they were kissing, a slight kiss. He opened his eyes and saw Yuti was nowhere to be found. He put his right hand to his lips and smiled.

"Looks like it not just a dream."

**So, how is it? Review for me, please XD. Thanks for reading **


End file.
